bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Motomeru Sanshin
Motomeru Sanshin (もとめるさんしん '''lit. Seek Out) is the manifested spirit of Joel Goldsmith's Zanpakuto. Motomeru himself is also directly connected to Joel's Manifestation of Hate, which is what gives him his demonic look. Appearance Motomeru is 7'5, and 350lb, and has thick, pure blood red skin, with a black shadow that always covers much of it, claws on his teeth, fingers, and toes, visible veins going all through his body, red eyes, no hair, a black spike reaching off of each of his elbows, and two long horns that reaches from the top of his head, down past his ears, and curves up at an angle, with two large, circular bone-like apendages on top of the horns. He has a sick-pack abs. Personality Motomeru shows a very evil and sadistic personality, which is the direct reason for Joel's personality change when he releases his Hate. He's willing to do things that would seem disgusting, revolting, and sick by most people, such as castarating his enemies, rape, sodomy, among other vicious and cruel things, and he enjoys every second of it. It's even been stated that he enjoys rapiung women while killing them, completely mudelating them, and then watching them die, slowly, with a smile on his face. His sadistic nature, however, although being a huge influence on Joel in the past, has managed to be surpressed by the latter, until he releases his Hate, during which time he is literally unable to control the urges any longer. Because of this, as you could imagine, Joel and Motomeru never got along in the past, and still don't at all. Motomeru despises Joel, and hates the fact that he's a Zanpakuto stuck with, "such a bitch," as he puts it. History Much of his history being with Joel is unknown. Joel did obviously acquire an Asauchi at some point in the past, which eventually manifested into Motomeru, but at what point Joel acquired the Asauchi, or at what point it fully manifested, are completely unknown. Plot Powers and Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Energy: ''' From the moment of his physical introduction, Motomeru had an overhwelming amount of spiritual energy. The reason for this is because, unlike most Zanpakuto Spirits, his Shikai, Bankai, and Bankai Stage 2, not to mention his Power of Hate are constantly activated, which means that his spiritual energy is always high. However, he also appears to have perfect control of all that power. '''Overwhelming Speed: For the same reason mentioned above--all his powers being constantly activated--Motomeru's speed is completely overwhelming, and is said to be even faster than Joel himself when he's at his fastest speed. Overwhelming Physical Strength: For the same reason mentioned above--all his powers being constantly activated--Motomeru's strength is monstrous. Unless Joel releases his Hate, he's able to take Joel down using just his strength alone. Master Swordsmen Specialist: Motomeru has also been shown being a master at swordsmenship during once instance, however, if his skill goes any beyond that is unknown, because the fight with Joel was very short lived. Zanpakuto Something that's very odd and unusual is that Motomeru's Zanpakuto looks differently than Joel's. Although, like mentioned above, Motomeru as the spirit's Shikai, Bankai, and Bankai Stage 2 is constantly released, he still has a sword. It takes the form of a katana with a slightly larger blade than normal, and is pure red, with a red hilt guard in the shape of 666, and a red and black stripped hilt. *'Nihondate, '(二本立て lit. Double System): This is an ability that Motomeru can use with his Zanpakuto before releasing it. He temporarily desolves the hilt guard on his Zanpakuto, and makes a blade protrude out of the handle, which is the same size as the normal blade. When he does this, he's able to fight using this double bladed Zanpakuto, to give his already masterful Swordsmenship abilities even more skill and much higher efficiency. When he's done using this ability, the blade that protruded out of the handle of his Zanpakuto disappears, and his hilt guard reappears back on his sword again. Shikai Upon release, the blade on his Zanpakuto shatters completely, the shards falling to the ground. Once that happens, the shards transform and grow into huge, sky blue tentacle monsters, which Motomeru is capable of controlling at his will for a large variety of techniques and powers. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Upon releasing his Shikai, Motomeru gets a massive boost of spiritual energy. Enhanced Shunpo: Upon releasing his Shikai, Motomeru's Shunpo gets a massive boost. Enhanced Strength: Upon releasing his Shikai, Motomeru's physical strength gets a massive power boost. Motomeru Soshite Suikomu, (二本立て然して · 而して吸い込む · 吸込む · 吸いこむ lit. Seek and Absorb): This is the main ability of his Shikai, and the main reason why his Shikai is so feared throughout the Soul Society. By using the tentacle monsters summoned by his Shikai to grab onto his enemies--by either wrapping around a body part, or piercing them with one or more of them--he can subsequently absorb their Spiritual Energy. Although he doesn't absorb it into himself, he instead absorbs it into the atmosphere around them, which he can later use with his Reishi Absorption, only at a much excelerated level. He's able to use this technique at such a high rate and efficiency that he can absorb the Spiritual Energy of tones of enemies at one time. Motomeru Soshite Horobosu, (求める然して · 而して滅ぼす · 亡ぼす lit. Seek and Destroy): This is a technique that allows Motomeru to fire out huge blasts of energy out of the tip of the tentacles that he summons with his Shikai. This technique has a few different levels of blasts in terms of power. *'Sky Blue:' These are the weakest of the blasts, but can still pack quite a punch to enemies that are at a lower level. *'Navy Blue: ' The next level up, these are usually for dealing with Lieutenant level enemies, as well as other enemies at that level. *'Purple:' The next level up, this is primarily used for breaking into huge compounds or destroying tough obsticals that can't be penetrated otherwise. *'Black': The most powerful of these blasts, reserved only for the strongest of enemies that Motomeru has ever faced. Motomeru Soshite Tsukinukeru, (求める然して · 而して突き抜ける · 突抜ける lit. Seek and Pierce): A simple ability that allows Motomeru to use the tentacles that he summons with his Shikai to pierce through his enemies. Motomeru Soshite Torikesu, (求める然して · 而して取り消す · 取消す lit. Seek and Retract): A simple technique that allows Joel to retract the tentacles that his Shikai summons, which will mold together, and reform his Zanpakuto's blade on his Zanpakuto itself. This technique is only used of he's running out of Reiatsu and needs to recooperate his powers, or if he's killed his enemy or enemies, obviously. Bankai The name of Motomeru's Bankai is Eiyuudensetsu, (lit. Legendary Trials). Once he uses his Bankai, all of the tentacles that he had previously summoned with his Shikai scatters in the air around both him and his opponent, and a barrier of swords is created out of them. The swords, all of them taking the appearance of broad swords, litters the sky and the area around them, making their be no way for his opponent to escape. He then points his bladeless Zanpakuto at his enemy, and begins the technique. Eiyuudensetsu takes the form of three trials, each one having to do with the blades that surrounds them. Once a new trial begins, the wind begins to pick up, and Motomeru's spiritual energy increases tremendously. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Upon releasing his Bankai, Motomeru gets a tremendous increase in spiritual energy. Enhanced Shunpo-Upon releasing his Bankai, Motomeru gets a tremendous increase in speed. Enhanced Strength: Upon releasing his Bankai, Motomeru gets a tremendous increase in physical strength. Kanmuri Saiban: Hitotsu Yonsen Furi, ('' 'かむり'さいばんひとつよんせんふり lit. First Trial: One Thousand Blades''): The first of Motomeru's three powerful Bankai trials. In this trial, the spiritual energy of both Motomeru and his enemy fluxuates and rages out of control, destroying the area around them. Motomeru will quickly regain control of his spiritual energy. The trial regards his enemy being able to regain control of their spiritual energy before Motomeru. If they succeed, a long blade will reach out of the distance and pierce Motomeru. However, if they fail, then a long blade will reach out of the distance and pierce them. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru activates the first trial of his Bankai, his spiritual energy slightly increases. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru activates the first trial of his Bankai, his physical strength gets slightly increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru activates the first trial of his Bankai, his speed gets slightly increased. Sekku Saiban: Maboroshi Ishiyumi, (せっくさいばんまぼろしいしゆみ lit. Second Trial: Illusion Attackers): The second of Motomeru's three powerful Bankai trials. Once this trial will activate, an infinate amount of illusion enemies will appear for both of them, with a powerful barrier of swords separating them. The first person to take out the most illusion enemies within the time limit of 3:00 wins this trial. Of course the loser of the previous trial will have a crutch, because they have a sword stabbed through their back. Same as last time, if Motomeru loses this trial then he'll get a long sword from the distance stabbed through his back, and if his enemy loses this trial, then they'll get a long sword stabbed through their back. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' When Motomeru activates the second trial of his Bankai, his spiritual energy slightly increases. *'Enhanced Strength:' When Motomeru activates the second trial of his Bankai, his physical strength gets slightly increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru activates the second trial of his Bankai, his speed gets slightly increased. Ketteiteki Saiban: Chikaraduyoi Inban, (けっていてきさいばんちからづよいいんばん lit. Final Trial: Forceful Seal): This is the final of Motomeru's three powerful Bankai trials. However, this ability can only be used if the opponent has some sort of power released. For example, for a Shinigami it would be Shikai or Bankai. For an Arrancar it would be Resurreccion. For a Quincy it would be Letz Stil or Volstandig. This technique forcefully seals away the particular power that they are currently releasing. If they have enough power to break the seal within 3:00, then they will win the trial. However, if t hey don't, then they will loose the trial. Same as last time, if Motomeru looses this trial, he'll get a long sword from the distance stabbed through his back. If his enemy looses this trial, then they'll get a long sword from the distance stabbed through their back. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru activates the final trial of his Bankai, his spiritual energy massively increases. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru activates the final trial of his Bankai, his physical strength gets massively increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo:' When Motomeru activates the final trial of his Bankai, his physical strength gets massively increased. Saishuumokuteki, (さいしゅうもくてき lit. Ultimate Trial): This is the final ability of Motomeru 's Bankai, which he is only able to use if he wins all three trials. If he looses all three trials, then the technique will automatically happen to him. However, if he he wins and loses some, then this ability cannot happen at all. This ability will cause lightning to generate through the three blades stabbed through either him or his opponent, and shock them for a total of 10:00 non stop. Once it finally ends, Motomeru's entire Bankai will dissipate away, and it will be all over. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' When Motomeru activates the ultimate trial of his Bankai, his spiritual energy massively increases. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru activates the ultimate trial of his Bankai, his physical strength massively increases. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru activates the ultimate trial of his Bankai, his speed massively increases. Bankai Stage 2 Unlike Motomeru, in order to use his Bankai Stage 2, he does not have to win the ultimate trial of his regular Bankai, because it's constantly activated. In fact, he can jump straight to it, if he wants to. However, both him and his opponent or opponents have to still be alive, obviously. The name of Motomeru 's Bankai Stage 2 is Eiyuudensetsu: Danjou Futatsu (えいゆうでんせつだんじょうふたつ '''lit. Legendary Trials: Stage 2). '''When he activates it, similar to when he activates his Bankai, he holds the bladeless Zanpakuto out in front of him and yells it's new name. The biggest difference right off the bat is that anybody can be pulled into it, and he can't control a thing. That's why he doesn't like to use it when his comrades, friends, or loved ones are present. Stage 2 gives Joel three additional trials, each one stronger than the previous three. Also, each one gives the option for not only just him or just his opponent to get hurt, but also both of them at once. The person or persons who got blades pierced through their back will get the same blades pierced through their back again, (if they're gone at this point), upon the release. '''Eiyuudensetsu: Danjou Futatsu: Daiyon Saiban: Kokufu Homeageru (だいよんえいゆうでんせつだんじょうふたつ'さいばんこくふう'ほめあげる lit. Legendary Trials: Stage 2: Fourth Trial: Darkening Skies''): When this technique begins, pitch black clouds accumulate in the sky, which causes pure black lightning to strike down from the sky. This is completely random. Neither Motomeru or his opponent or opponents can control who the lightning will land on. It could land on one, the other, or both. It will continue rapidly falling for a total of one minute, after which the person who got the most lightning landed on them will get the blade pirced through their back. If they both got the same amount, then they'll both get a blade pierced through their back. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru releases Bankai Stage 2, his spiritual energy gets slightly increased. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru releases his Bankai Stage 2, his physical strength gets increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru releases his Bankai Stage 2, his Speed gets increased. Eiyuudensetsu: Danjou Futatsu: Itsuka Saiban: Hourou Deddo Dansei (えいゆうでんせつだんじょうふたついつかさいばんほうろうデッドだんせい '''lit. Legendary Trials: Stage 2: Fifth Trial: Wandering Dead Man): This is a unique trial, that constantly hurts everyone in the technique, including Motomeru himself, regardless of what any of them try to do about it. Illusions of Shinigami will come after them and try to slash them at break neck speeds. They can try to dodge or block their attacks, but they can't kill them. The one who takes the most amount of damage by the end of it will get the blade stabbed through his back. If they both take the same amount of damage, then they'll both get a blade stabbed through their backs. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru releases the Fifth Trial, his spiritual energy gets increased. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru releases the Fifth Trial, his strength gets increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru releases his Fifth Trial, his Speed gets increased. Eiyuudensetsu: Danjou Futatsu: Banka Saiban: Yakedo no Oozora (えいゆうでんせつだんじょうふたつばんかさいばんやけどの'おおぞら lit. Legendary Trials: Stage 2: Sixth Trial: Burning the Heavens): With this trial, Motomeru increases the body temperature of both him and his opponent to ten thousand degrees. The first one to pass out will loose, and get the final blade stabbed through their back. However, when the blade gets stabbed through their back, it will force them to wake up. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru releases his Sixth Trial, his Spiritual Energy gets increased. *'Enhnaced Strength:' When Motomeru releases the Sixth Trial, his strength gets increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru releases the Sixth Trial, his Speed gets increased. Eiyuudensetsu: Danjou Futatsu: Saishuumokuteki (えいゆうでんせつだんじょうふたつさいしゅうもくてき lit. Legendary Trials: Stage 2: Ultimate Trial): ''''This is the final technique of Motomeru's Bankai Stage 2, and thus, the final technique of Motomeru's Zanpakuto in general. Despite how much power this technique has, it's still very simple. It's essentially a more powerful version of his ultimate trial of his Bankai. It works the same way with the electricity, only it's trippled in power. Like his Bankai's Ultimate Trial, in order to release this one, he has to have won all 4 of his Bankai Trials, and all 3 of his previous Bankai Stage 2 Trials. '' *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy': When Motomeru released his Ultimate Trial, his spiritual energy gets increased. *'Enhanced Strength': When Motomeru releases his Ultimate Trial, his strength gets increased. *'Enhanced Shunpo': When Motomeru releases the Ultimate Trial, his Speed gets increased. Manifestation of Hate Not only does Motomeru provide for Joel his Zanpakuto powers, but he also provides for him his Hate powers, which means that he's able to use them, too. Given the form that his Bankai and Bankai Stage 2 takes once he releases them, he is unable to manifest his Hate while he has either of them released. He can only used it without releasing his Zanpakuto, or while having his Shikai released. In addition, Joel's version of Hate manifests in the form of a very powerful offensive ability, but has several defensive abilites, although they're not nearly as pronounced as his offensive is. When he releases it, a huge aura of blue Spiritual Energy surrounds his entire body. Overwhelming Spiritual Energy: Overwhelmingly Durable Spiritual Energy Cloak: Overwhelming Shunpo: Overwhelming Physical Strength: Overhwelming Rate of Reishi Absorption: Overwhelming Foresight During Battle: Overwhelming Reaction Time: Noticable Drop of Intelligence: Reiatsu Hibakus (スピリチュアルあっぱくひばく lit. Spiritual Pressure Bullets): This ability allows Motomeru to fire huge balls of blue Reiatsu at his opponent, with each individual one having enough destructive power to create entire canyons. Reiatsu Jitsuryoku (じつりょく lit. Spiritual Pressure Arms): This ability allows Motomeru to create an infinite amount of blue, Reiatsu arms, which he can use to punch his opponents or grab his opponents. If he chooses to punch them, he can send them flying for miles, destroying anything that they hit along their way. If he chooses to grab them, he can either throw them for miles, or he can squeeze the very life out of them. He's also able to tuse these arms as an incredibly durable, long ranged shield. This way, they have far more durability than even his short ranged cloak mentioned above. Reiatsu Kirikaesu (きりかえす lit. Spiritual Pressure Slash): This ability allows Motomeru to pour his spiritual pressure into his Zanpakuto, after which slashing up, down, or diagonal, which has enough destructive force and power to create entire canyons and turn entire mountain ranges to dust with ease. Reiatsu Kuchi (くち lit. Spiritual Pressure Mouth): This ability allows Motomeru to fire a beam of blue Spiritual Pressure out of his mouth, which is so fast it's almost impossible to dodge, and so powerful it's almost impossible to defend against. If shot into the sky, all the clouds in the Soul Society will disappear, as if sending a symbolic message that even the clouds are afraid of his monstrous power. Reiatsu Shinboku (しんぼく lit. Spiritual Pressure Pillars): This ability allows Motomeru to protect over 200 tremendously huge pillars of spiritual energy out of the ground on the battlefield by first stabbing his Zanpakuto into the ground. When he does this, he's able to make them all explode at once, killing anyone who takes a direct hit from the blast. This is Motomeru's most powerful Hate power. Relationships Family *'Joel Goldsmith': Quotes *''(To Joel) "You think I'm going to just give you my power? If so, then you really are dumb. You are unworthy. As you can see, you can't even begin to keep up with me, or comprehend the horror in front of you. It's truly, unbelievably pathetic. The motionless gap between our power is unpresedented. Hesitate, and die!"'' Trivia *The image in this article was found at google images. *According to the author, Motomeru Sanshin's theme song is The Way of the Fist by Five Finger Death Punch from their first album, The Way of the Fist.